Right Place, Right Time
by DisneyAddict17
Summary: Everyone has returned to finish school as life continues on after the war. What happens, though, when the flu is going around and Hermione and Draco are stuck in the hospital wing together? How do they cope when there is no longer the threat of Voldemort? HG/DM NL/? HP/GW
1. Prologue

(Hermione's POV)

"Jesus Christ Hermione would you just go see Madam Pomfrey already," Ron exclaimed, as I sat down next to him in the Great Hall for breakfast.

On the other side of the table Harry agreed, "Seriously, you look terrible."

"Thanks," I replied, coughing into my sleeve. It had been two days since I had gotten sick and I felt like utter death.

"Sorry it's just that we're both really concerned about you," Harry said, taking a sip of his drink. "And we really don't want to get sick either," Ron added, leaning slightly away from me and covering his mouth as I sneezed into my sleeve.

"You two are such great friends," I said, getting up to finally go to the hospital wing.

"We'll come visit you later," Harry called after me, not taking any offense to my sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes as I walked out.

(Next Part)

"It's definitely the flu dear," Madam Pomfrey said, putting down the thermometer that read that I had a 100 degree temperature, "You'll have to stay here for the next few days until you're no longer contagious."

She helped me stand up from one of the cots and led me out of the nurse's office. She escorted me to the end of the room and pointed to a bed, next to one that was already occupied, and instructed me to get some sleep.

I thanked her and once she had left I laid down and looked over at the bed next to mine. The person in it was fast asleep and had the covers pulled completely over them so that all I could see was blond hair sticking out.

I rolled over and closed my eyes, not realizing how tired I actually was and quickly started to drift off. When I was almost asleep I heard the person next to me stir and suddenly I heard the voice of the last person I wanted to see at that moment groan, "Not you."

I opened my eyes and met the gaze of the gray-eyed boy, "Draco."

He looked like utter hell. He was paler than usual and his eyes no longer held that sharp, shrewd look and instead looked dull and tired. His hair was a mess and sticking straight up, instead of being groomed to perfection. He starting coughing and sounded like he was trying to hack up a lung.

I sat up and asked him if I should go get Madam Pomfrey.

"No," He sneered through the coughing, "I'm fine."

"Whatever," I replied, to tired to fight him.

After several more moments of the terrible hacking I couldn't stand it and got up to go get Madam Pomfrey.

We came back together and she immediately gave him a potion that would relieve him of the terrible affliction. He gulped it down and made a face at the taste.

"There you go; now both of you please try to get some rest. I'll be back with some lunch in a couple of hours," she stated, before once again retreating into her office.

I was about to take the woman's advice when Draco muttered so softly that at first I thought I was just hearing things, "Thank you Granger."

I sighed, "Your welcome Draco."

This was going to be the longest time of my life.

(Page Break)

I've had this idea for awhile now but was to busy to actually write it. Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon and thank you for reading this!

-Reviews are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 1

(Hermione's POV)

The rest of yesterday had been pretty rough, with both of us mostly keeping to ourselves except for the occasional bickering comment, but today was even worse.

I had barely gotten any sleep because Draco snored all through last night. Around 5:00 I finally couldn't take it anymore and took my shoe and flung it at him, causing him to nearly jump out of his bed.

"What the hell?" he screeched, picking the shoe up and throwing it right back at me.

I managed to catch it and screeched right back, "Stop snoring!"

Draco narrowed his eyes at me but didn't say anything. I laid back down and buried myself underneath the covers. I could hear as Draco did the same thing and eventually I fell asleep.

In the morning we were both woken up by Madam Pomfrey with a cart filled with two potions for our fevers and two trays full of breakfast.

We each swallowed the bitter potion and dug into the food, practically inhaling slices of pancake and shoving bacon into our mouths. Madam Pomfrey warned us not to eat to quickly but neither of us had eaten much the day before so it felt as though our stomachs were about to devour themselves.

After breakfast Crabbe and Goyle showed up.

"Hey Draco, how are you feeling?" Goyle asked, pulling up a nearby chair to his bed.

Draco shrugged, "Like shit."

Goyle chuckled, "Well that sucks."

Draco was obviously about to say some snarky comment when Harry and Ron also walked in.

Everyone froze upon seeing each other.

"What is he doing here?" Ron asked, sarcastically.

For some reason, maybe empathy, I defended him.

"Because he's sick," I replied just as sarcastically.

Ron gave me a weird look but didn't comment on my unusual behavior.

Crabbe and Goyle took offense to Ron's question and stood up with threatening looks on their faces. "What did you just say Weaselbee?" Crabbe asked, the two taking a step towards them.

"You heard me," Ron retorted, also taking a step towards them.

Harry, having Ron's back, stood beside him keeping his eyes on Crabbe and Goyle the whole time.

They all continued to advance until all four were practically standing face to face.

Then they jumped on each other and started beating each other. Ron's fist slammed into Goyle's face and Crabbe elbowed Harry in the stomach causing him to drop to the floor.

It took several moments before Madam Pomfrey, along with two other teachers, arrived to pull the boys apart.

I looked over at Draco to see that he had his arms crossed with a look of boredom on his face.

When the fighting had finally stopped I could see that Harry was holding his wrist and Ron had already started to develop a black eye. Crabbe and Goyle didn't look much better either.

The boys were separated and led off to be treated, after which they were all given detention for one week.

"Why did you defend me?"

I looked over at Draco and he still had his arms crossed but now wore a look of mild curiosity.

"I don't know. Maybe because I have this godforsaken disease too and I didn't feel like listening to them bicker."

Draco snorted, "Yeah and a lot of good that did."

I rolled my eyes, "Besides why do you care? You didn't seem to when they were fighting."

"The four of them fighting is nothing new so why should I care about that?"

I sighed, not feeling like getting into that argument with him. "I don't know," I said, laying back down and grabbing a book from my bag.

"Is that really all you ever do?" Draco asked.

I closed the book I had just opened and looked up into his silver eyes.

"What else would I do right now?"

Draco threw his hands up in the air, "I don't know. Talk maybe."

That reaction surprised me. "I didn't know that you were that interested in having a conversation with me."

"I'm not. It's just so boring in here," Draco muttered, crossly.

"So maybe you should read too." I suggested, knowing that he would never actually do it.

He glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So now you find my discomfort amusing?" Draco criticized.

I laughed harder and only managed to nod.

Draco shook his head but I noticed as he started to turn away and lay back down that he had a small smile on his face.

(Next Part)

Around 2:00 Neville came to visit me.

"Hey," he said, with a goofy grin, lifting his hand in a slight wave.

"Hey," I replied, mimicking his wave.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked, coming to stand next to me in bed.

I stretched my arms, "Much better after having done nothing for the past twenty-four hours."

Neville laughed, "Well I hope you are cleared to leave soon. We all miss you."

"I appreciate all of you guys thinking about me," I said, giving him a smile to know that I meant it.

Neville reached up to scratch the back of his neck, "I also brought you the homework that you've missed so far."

I groaned as Neville handed me the homework and joking said, "Gee thanks."

Neville smiled at me and said, "No problem. I'll come back to see you again later if you'd like me to."

"Sure," I replied, already sorting through the homework I could already get done.

He turned to go and once he had left Draco said, "Aw someone's got a crush on you."

I gave him a sharp look, "No he doesn't. We're just really close friends."

Draco snickered, "Sure. Because the way he follows you around like a lost puppy and hangs on to every word you say is totally not an indication."

I paused. _Since when did he pay attention to who I hung out with_?

"Why do you care? Are you jealous?" I teased him.

His face went slightly red and I couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

I was about to make another comment when Madam Pomfrey walked in with two first-year boys and showed them to two beds across from ours.

"The flu is really spreading this year," she commented, handing them the same potions we were taking.

Afterwards Draco laid down to rest, snoring as usual, and the two newcomers chatted quietly while I started my homework.

(Page Break)

It's not much but it's a start. Since next week is fall break I should be able to write the next chapter and put more thought and effort into it.

-Reviews are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 2

(Draco's POV)

_The mansion was dark and I was running. I could hear footsteps behind me, catching up to me, and I knew that I would never make it but I kept running anyway._

_I heard him scream my name and every nerve in my body was on edge. My legs were burning and since I hadn't had anything to eat in two days I was running of pure adrenaline now. How I had escaped I couldn't even remember._

"_Draco!" the voice was even closer now._

_Just a few more feet to the front door and I would be free._

_Suddenly I felt a body slam into me as I was tackled to the floor. "Now you're going to get what you deserve you piece of shit."_

_He had me by my collar and slammed my head against the wooden floor causing me to see black spots everywhere._

_I spat in his face, "Fuck you!"_

_He laughed a bone chilling laugh and I shuddered. "Come on."_

_He grabbed me by the collar once again and started to drag me away. I yelled but as usual there was no one to hear me or care. _

I jerked awake, panting and covered in sweat, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and, even though it was dark, the moonlight pouring in through the windows illuminated the room enough to where I could see Granger standing next to my bed with a worried expression. "Are you alright? You were having a nightmare," she asked, genuinely concerned.

_No fucking shit Sherlock_. "I'm fine," I replied.

She gave me a doubtful look, "Sure."

That really pissed me off. "Yes Granger I'm fine. Now go away and leave me the fuck alone," I spat.

She slightly flinched but didn't say anything and just went back to her bed and laid down, facing away from me. I felt a little bad about snapping at her, but only a little. I was to sick and tired to worry about whether or not I hurt her feelings.

I sat up and ran my fingers through my already disheveled hair. For nearly four days now I hadn't been able to follow my usual morning and nightly routine and had barely even been able to muster the strength to brush my hair. It was slowly killing me to know that I looked so unkempt.

I sighed and looked over at Granger, who was once again asleep. The more I thought about it the worse I felt about snapping at her. I knew that she was just trying to help but I couldn't handle telling her about the nightmare or the reason behind it.

I made a mental note to think about apologizing in the morning and slowly drifted off again.

(Next Part)

(Hermione's POV)

In the morning I got up to stretch my legs and ask Madam Pomfrey when she thought I would be able to leave. I could stay in that bed only so long before I would lose it.

"I'll check on you later in the day and if your temperature is gone then we'll see about getting you out of here," she answered.

I thanked her and went back to my bed.

Draco was awake and sitting up in his, giving me his usual nasty look. After last night I really didn't feel like dealing with his attitude problems so I ignored him and sat down, with a book in hand.

"Are you really going to start with that again?" I heard him ask incredulously.

I sighed, his mood swings were really starting to piss me off. Even though we had mostly kept to ourselves, one minute he was still giving me hateful looks and making derogatory comments and then there were times where he was talking and being neutral, border-lining nice (at least for him anyway). He was so contradictory and I wished that he would choose one extreme and stick with it.

I shrugged, "I'm sorry I thought you wanted me to leave you alone so that's what I'm doing."

There was a pause then I heard, "I'm sorry about that."

That took me by surprise. I looked over at him but his face revealed nothing.

"Did you actually just apologize to me?"

"Are you deaf?"

In all the years that I had known him he had never apologized to anyone for anything.

"That fever must have fried your brain."

"Fine, don't accept my apology. Either way I don't care," he shouted, obviously annoyed.

I raised my hands in surrender, "I accept your apology."

"Good," Draco nodded.

I smiled to myself and asked carefully, "So do you want to talk about your dream?"

Draco's pale face drained of what little color he had and his voice was barely above a whisper, "Not really."

Not really thinking, I pushed back my covers and got up and went over to sit on is bed, facing him. I gazed into his silver eyes, "Please. Talking about it might make you feel better."

He laughed bitterly, "I doubt it."

I placed my hand on top of the one resting on his knee and repeated myself, "Please."

Draco cringed slightly at the touch but didn't move. He ran his other hand through his hair and said with a shaky voice, "Alright."

He paused and took a deep, unsteady breath, "It was June 4th, when I was six years old, when my father beat the living shit out of me for the first time. I remember that it was on June 4th because that was the day of my mother's funeral."

I wasn't expecting that at all. I didn't know what to say but Draco went on, not seeming to notice my stunned reaction.

"There was an accident. We were walking down Diagon Alley to buy me some books to read to me before bed and there was some construction outside on one of the shops. I was walking underneath a scaffold and it started to fall. She saw it and managed to push me out of the way but it killed her and my father blamed me for it."

"So from then on he would beat me for everything. If I so much as even thought of stepping out of line he would make sure that I never did it again. Then Narcissa showed up."

"But I-I thought that Narcissa was your mom," I stammered.

Draco snorted, "Not hardly. She's my stepmom and a shitty one at that."

"My dad married her about a year after my mom's death. She was supposed to take care of me but she was too interested in going out and spending money. Most of the time she would lock me in my room, without food and water. There were times where I would go days locked in that room thinking that I was going to die. I couldn't wait to get out of that house and the day I left for Hogwarts for the first time was one of the best days of my life."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

Draco looked tired and dejected, "There were a lot of people who knew what was happening but none of them tried to stop it. I gave up hope on that along time ago."

Before I could say anything Madam Pomfrey walked into the room.

She greeted us in her usual warm way then took our temperatures to see if we would be able to leave that day.

"Alright, Hermione I'm sorry to say that you still have a slight fever so you'll have to stay one more night but Mr. Malfoy you're good to go."

Draco looked relieved and got up to get ready to leave.

I laid back down and tried to process what I had just been told. A few minutes later I heard Draco come back from changing in the bathroom and I turned to face him as he gathered up his stuff.

"Draco."

He stopped for a minute and looked over at me with one eyebrow raised, "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," he said, somberly, taking his stuff and leaving the hospital wing.

Once he was gone I buried myself underneath the covers and began to cry.

(Page Break)

I wanted to go ahead and get this up because I don't know when I'll get to update again. It'll probably be a couple of weeks so please enjoy!

-Reviews are welcomed!


	4. Chapter 3

I know, I know. I'm neglectful, but in my defense school has been killing me. I apologize, though. So without further adieu.

(Page Break)

(Hermione's POV)

The next day Madam Pomfrey kept to her word and finally released me with the advice to continue resting. I thanked her and headed to the Gryffindor common rooms in hopes of catching Ron and Harry before going down to lunch.

I didn't have to wait long.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, bounding down the stairs of the boys dormitory.

I stood up from one of the couches and didn't have the chance to say hello back before I was enveloped in his arms in a friendly embrace. We had dated for a few weeks following the war but we had quickly realized that we had just been caught up in the emotions of what was happening. We were once again friends, only even closer now.

He finally released me after a nearly suffocating me and I looked over to see Harry waiting to take up where Ron had just left off. Once he had released me as well we all went down to the Great Hall for lunch.

We joined our group at our usual spot and piled our plates high with food. Normally I wouldn't have gotten so much but I hadn't eaten much when I was sick and now I was ravished.

"Hermione it's good to see you again," Seamus said, through a mouthful of food.

I chuckled, "Well it's nice to be here instead of in the infirmary."

"So I here you were stuck in there with Malfoy. That must have been rough," he said, shoveling more food onto his plate.

I gave Ron a sharp look and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Yeah I was but it really wasn't that bad. We were to sick to really even acknowledge each other." After what all Draco had just told me the day before there was no way I was going to start trash talking him right now.

Seamus laughed, "Well that's a surprise. I would have thought that you two would have been at each others throats the whole time. The little prick never can seem to help himself."

"Shut up Seamus," I snapped, causing everyone to turn and look at me.

"Have you gone mental? Since when were on his side?" Ron demanded, obviously annoyed.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," I retorted, getting up and storming out of the Great Hall, not even bothering to eat anything.

I was half way to the Gryffindor tower when I heard a voice calling my name.

I turned to see Neville jogging up to me.

"Hey, do you want some company right now?" he asked, panting slightly from jogging the distance between the Great Hall and here.

If it had been anyone else I would have said no but Neville was one of my closest friends. I had never wanted to bother Harry with my problems since he had his own and Ron wasn't the sentimental type so I always went to Neville whenever I needed someone to just be there for me. He was my rock.

"Yeah, I guess I could use some right now," I replied, slowing down to allow him a moment to catch his breath.

He pulled out an apple from his pocket and tossed it to me, "Here, I figured you would be hungry so I snuck this out for you. I'm sorry but it was all I could manage."

I caught it and immediately bit into it, still starving, "It's fine and thank you. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes."

Neville couldn't help but chuckle, "Well starve for one thing. Are you sure you don't want to go back and get you an actual meal?"

I shook my head and took another bit from the already half eaten apple, "No, I'll be fine until dinner. I'm just not in the mood to listen to them right now."

Neville nodded and said that he understood.

The whole way back to the common room we walked in a comfortable silence while I finished eating the apple that he had given me.

When we made it to the fat lady in the painting I gave her the password and we went inside to sit by the fire.

The warmth the fire gave off made me feel a kind of safety that I hadn't felt in a long time and for the first time all day I found myself thinking of Draco. I hadn't seen him in the Great Hall but I hadn't thought much about it. He was probably off skulking like he usually did. Not that I could blame him anymore.

I had never thought that I would actually one day feel bad for Draco Malfoy.

I knew that I didn't hate him anymore. I hadn't since the war. Not after what he had done for me.

There was still a lot of resentment for him, though. After years of being subject to his teasing and bullying it was hard to forgive him for that. I never would have wished what he had gone through on him, though. Yeah he was an asshole but he was still a decent guy. I knew what he had been accused of during the war but I also knew that none of it was true. After everything I had witnessed, not just what he had done for me, but over the past several days it just wasn't possible.

"Hermione?"

The sound of Neville brought me out of my thoughts and I realized that he had asked me something. He looked nervous about my reaction too.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You've kind of been on edge all day."

I sighed, "I'm sure. That flu just really took a lot out of me and I'm still not entirely over it."

"That makes sense. You definitely look exhausted. Do you want me to go that way you can go and rest?" Neville asked, genuinely concerned.

I couldn't help but laugh, "No Neville. I just want to sit here and talk to you right now. It seems like an eternity since we've had a chance to do that."

Neville smiled with his usual boyish charm that I had always found so cute.

Then his smile faded and he looked nervous again.

"Hermione there is something that I have to ask you."

I raised an eyebrow at him and told him to go for it.

He took a deep breath, "Wouldyouliketogooutwithmesom etime?"

I laughed again and told him to slow down.

He nodded and for a moment I was afraid that he was going to be sick. "Hermione would you like to go out with me sometime?"

I didn't know what to say. I had never guessed that he even had any interests in me like that. Not that that meant anything. While I was pretty good at reading people I was clueless when it came to things like that.

"Sure," I found myself saying.

Relief flooded Neville's face and before he had a chance to say anything else the sound of everyone returning from lunch filled the room.

Then Ron came flying toward us and landed right between us, flinging his arms around each of us. "So what are we talking about?"

I shook my head, only slightly annoyed, and Neville's face went bright red.

"Oh leave those two alone Ron. Hermione doesn't need your high maintenance right now and I'm sure that Neville just doesn't want to listen to it," Ginny said, walking over sit on my other side.

Ron looked insulted, "Why my dear, innocent baby sister you're obviously coming down with the flu, as well, because you don't even know what you're saying right now. Everyone loves to hear what I have to say."

Silence filled the room before laughter erupted from everyone, Ron included.

When everyone had calmed down I got up and said that I was going to the library to try and get caught up on my school work. Neville got up and offered to help but I told him that it was fine and I went to gather my stuff before I headed that way.

Once there I started to look for a quiet and comfortable place to work when, surprisingly, I caught sight of Draco sitting at one of the tables, reading a book.

I rolled my eyes and couldn't resist walking over.

"And you make fun of me for liking to read," I teased, setting my school work down.

"Yes, but you're just antisocial about it. I, however, do not have that problem so I'm fine," He replied, not taking his eyes off the page he was on.

"Uh-huh," I muttered, sitting down and opening one of my textbooks to start taking notes.

Draco looked up sharply, "And who said that you could sit there?"

"I did," I replied, calmly.

"You should just admit it Granger. You can't get enough of me," Draco taunted, going back to reading his book.

I kicked him under the table and he jerked up, grabbing his leg, and glared at me.

"Serves you right," I shrugged.

"You better stop flirting with me Granger or people really are going to start to think that you have a thing for me. Not that I could blame you," He smiled, arrogantly, dropping his leg and picking his book up. He got up and as he walked out, even though I knew he couldn't see me, I stuck my tongue out at him.

(Page Break)

So there you go. Please let me know what you think.

-Review are welcomed!


End file.
